dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Finest: Cost of Justice
World's Finest: Cost of Justice (or World's Finest: Trinity) is a 2018 American superhero film that is somewhat based on the Batman/Superman/Wonder Woman Trinity' arc in World's Finest comic book. It features Superman and Batman teaming up again alongside Wonder Woman. It is the sequel to the 2016'S critical hit World's Finest. The film will feature a story element that will have key story points tie in to the upcoming Knightcoming; yet all will be leading up to The Justice League film in 2020. The film is once again directed by Matt Reeves. It is written by Michael Arndt. Christopher Nolan, Nolan's wife Emma Thomas, Duncan Jones, Zack Snyder, and Reeves are all producers. The film is part of the TalixArt's DCCU. The film stars Henry Cavill reprising his role as Superman from Man of Steel; Jonathan Rhys Meyers reprising his role as Batman from Knightrise. Odette Annable will play Wonder Woman. Amy Adams, Timothy Olyphant, Laurence Fishburne, and Gildart Jackson will all reprise their roles. Joining the cast will be Luke Evans, Paula Patton, Jared Harris, Christina Hendricks, and Peter Weller. The film will be out in July 2018 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Film tagline: "Here Lies the Trinity" Premise After the events of the first film, Luthor's plan is foiled and Superman and Batman have made the world a better place. However just after two years has passed since those events, the superhero duo are force to reunite once more when Lois gets kidnapped by a female warrior known as Magala. Superman and Batman combine forces to find Lois. And when they find her, they discover a hidden world in a beautiful paradise full of female warriors known as the Amazons of Themyscira. They soon meet Queen Hippolyta and her daughter, Diana who is also known as Wonder Woman. Just as if they can save Lois and leave, Diana seek Bruce's and Clark's help to stop an dangerous allegiance between the God of War, Ares, and an ancient sorceress, Morgana le Fey. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman will unite all of their skills and form an unprecedented trinity of power. However, is the trinity enough to stop Ares and Morgana? Will the trinity save the island and the world, no matter what there is always a cost...of justice. Plot summary Coming soon Cast *'Henry Cavill' as Clark Kent/ Superman --- Protector of Metropolis; he still getting use Bruce Wayne's Batman persona. But when Lois gets kidnapped, he seeks Bruce's help to save her. However, it leads to much more. *'Jonathan Rhys Meyers' as Bruce Wayne/ Batman --- Protector of Gotham City; he gets requested by Clark to help him save Lois, but discover a bigger mystery. He develops feelings for Diana. *'Odette Annable' as Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman --- Warrior princess of a mystical island known as Themyscira. She is one of the Amazons, a warrior race sworn to Aphrodite and Athena. Diana becomes Wonder Woman and forge an allegiance with Superman and Batman when her island is under attack. She develops feelings for Bruce. *'Luke Evans' as Ares --- He's the God of War; he's merciless in causing choas and violence. He forms a bond with Morgana and try to takeover Themyscira. *'Paula Patton' as Morgana le Fey --- An dangerous ancient sorceress who wants to take Themyscira and turn into her kingdom. She forms a alliance with Ares; and as well a old friend Felix *'Jared Harris' as Felix Faust --- An ancient sorceror who creates dangerous illusions. He is friends with Morgana le Fey and joins her alliance with Ares to take over Themyscira *'Amy Adams' as''' Lois Lane''' --- Superman's love interest; top Daily Planet reporter who continues to struggle her feelings for Superman and Batman, but decides to remain neutral *'Christina Hendricks' as Magala --- An Amazon that was once good friends of Diana, yet goes rogue *'Peter Weller' as Maxwell Lord --- A mysterious figure who goes by The Black King *'Timothy Olyphant' as Lex Luthor --- Head of LexCorp and Superman's arch rival. He is currently in jail, but he feels he should be release on all charges from what happened during the events of the first film *'Gildart Jackson' as Alfred Pennyworth --- Bruce's loyal butler; mainly supporter to Batman, but admires Superman and Wonder Woman as well *'Laurence Fishburne' as Perry White --- Daily Planet's Editor-in-Chief *'Sigourney Weaver' as Hippolyta --- Queen of Themyscira; she is Diana's mother *'Cara Buono' plays an Amazon warrior. Sasha Barrese plays another Amazon warrior. Enrique Murciano plays Winston, Wayne Industries employer who gives Bruce a important message near the end of the film. Gallery WorldFinestTrinity.jpg|''World's Finest: Cost of Justice'' Poster IMAG1372.jpg|''World's Finest: Cost of Justice'' logo poster batsup5.jpg|Teaser screenshot ''World's Finest: The Trinity War'' World's Finest: The Trinity War is set for the PS4, PSVista, Wii U, 3DS, Xbox One, and PC in early July 2018. Rocksteady Studios returns as the main developer for the tie-in game. In The Trinity War, the game tells a what if scenario if the villains of the film attacked and control Themyscria. The game will feature more heroes and villains from the DC universe. Metropolis and Gotham City will return as main levels. Music Michael Giacchino will replace Zimmer as film composer. Soundtrack Critical reception World's Finest: Cost of Justice received nearly universal acclaim. Based on 291 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a 92% approval rating from critics, with an average score of 8.2/10. Sequel The film's events is part of an overlarge story arch that will coincide to The Justice League which will be out in 2020. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:TalixArts Category:Talixverse Category:Batman Franchise Category:Superman Franchise Category:Wonder Woman franchise Category:World's Finest series